


Part Of Your World

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>them going to disneyland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of Your World

Manila had been bouncing for around half-an-hour by the time they entered Disneyland, humming a song under her breath before emitting an ear-splitting squeal upon seeing Mickey walking around. 

"Ohmygod..."

Raja had snorted softly. 

"You are such a dork..."

"Your dork."

"Obviously... go on, go hug him."

Manila hadn't waited long for a second chance to take it back, squealing Mickey's name and moving to fling her arms around Mickey. Raja had laughed softly, taking the photo and thanking Mickey before holding a hand out to Manila. 

"C'mon nerd... shopping time."

The time spent shopping had sped past and Raja had delighted in treating Manila to the things she wanted, enjoying each and every tiny squeak and squeal, the laughter bubbling over when Manila had spotted Bert and emitted a high=pitch yelp of joy, losing her voice entirely when she approached Burt. 

"Excuse me Burt... can my friend get a picture with you...?"

Burt had smiled, dipping to kiss Manila's hand, causing a deep blush. Raja had laughed taking the photo before handing the camera to Manila just long enough to get a photo with Mary, the two both laughing when Burt photobombed it. 

"Thank you."

Raja had smirked as Manila ran off, cupping her hands. 

"OI PRINCESS, SLOW DOWN."


End file.
